fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Das Experiment I "Danger from the Deep"
Danger from the Deep! center|450px Dunkleosteus Prolog: Vor 8 Monaten: W'ütend warf Profesorin Jasmin Thomas die Tür ihres Büros zu. Sie ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen und zog den Brief erneut aus dem Umschlag. "Sehr geehrte Frau Thomas, leider können wir ihr Projekt nicht weiter födern," weiter las sie nicht. Sie zerknüllte das Papier und warf es in den Papierkorb. Immer noch mießgelaunt begann sie ihr Büro zu räumen. Akten, für Akten wanderten in die Umzugskisten. Nach dem sie alle Ordner und Mappen verpackt hatte setzte sie sich wieder und trank eine Tasse heissen Kaffee. Eine Aktenmappe lag auf dem Tisch. Die junge Frau zog eines der Blätter herraus und sah es an. Ihr Narren, dachte sie verägert, ihr wisst nicht was ihr da tut. Sie wuchtete die Umzugskartons auf einen Hund und schob ihn zum Lastenaufzug. '''U'nten am Ausgang empfing sie ihr Bruder. "Hallo Harold," grüßte sie und umschlang ihren Bruder, "wir müssen uns beeilen, ich muss noch einiges erledigen." Während Harold die Umzugskartons in den Geländewagen hob kehrte Jasmin noch mal ins Labor zurück. Nach gut einer Stunde kam sie wieder herraus und steuerte auf das Fahrzeug zu. "Was ist denn los?" fragte Harold, "alles in Ordnung?" Jasmin schüttelte den Kopf als sie die Tür des Wagens zuzog, "die wissen nicht was sie da tuen!" Harold sah seine Schwester fragend an, er war keine Wissenschaftler. Und von Geschichten über Genforschung und der Gleichem war er nicht so begeistert. Das Fahrzeug fuhr an und rollte langsam vom Parkplatz. Kapitel 1: Die Robben Kolonie 'D'er Nebel lag dicht auf dem Wasser und die Sicht betrug keine 10 Meter. Die beiden Fischer schritten übder den Steg auf ihr Boot zu und lösten die Taue. Erst ungleichmäßig, dann gleichmäßiger begann der Motor zu glugern. Nach dem die letzten Taue gelöst waren, verließ das kleine Fischerboot den Hafen. Die beiden Fischer kannten die Küste, ihre Küste wie sie, sie liebevoll nannten gut. Sie wussten wo jeder Felsen aus dem Wasser ragte und wo die Stömung tückisch sein konnte. Das Boot steuerte auf eine kleine felsige Insel zu. Die Fischer fuhren jedes mal an dieser kleinen Insel vorbei. Sie überprüften ob die Robben dort schliefen oder rumtollten. Etwas war komisch, dachte der ältere der Fischer, ich höre die Robben heute nicht! Doch sie konnten durch den Nebel nichts sehen. 'D'as kleine Boot drehte Backbord an der Insel vorbei. "Halte das Boot an!" sprach der Alte zu dem Jüngeren. Dieser folgte der Anweisung und stoppte die Maschine. Der Anker rutschte aus der Halterung und verschwand unter der Wasseroberfläche. Der Alte blickte angestrengt in die Richtung der Insel. Er mochte in einer kurzen Nebelauflösung mindestens eine Robbe gesehen zu haben. Mit der Taschenlampe strahlte er auf die Felsen welche die Insel bildeten. Ein komischer Geruch lag in der Luft und die Stimmung der beiden Fischer sank in eine leichte Unruhe. Langsam löste sich der Nebel auf und gab die Insel Preis. Beiden Fischern stockte der Atem. Das hatten sie also gerochen. '''Während der Jüngere mit seinem Brechreiz rang, ließ sich der Alte auf die Kiste die ihm an Bord als Sitz diente fallen und schluckte tief durch. Mit dem Hellerwerden des Tages nahm auch der Gestank zu. Der jüngere Fischer hatte sich müselig in die Kajüte geschleppt und funkte die Küstenwache an. Der Alte saß weiter sprachlos da und starrte auf die kleine Insel. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Was konnte dies nur angerichtet haben? Die Robben Jäger diesmal nicht, denn diese saßen immer noch hinter Gittern. Es musste irgend eine Art Tier gewesen sein! Ein großer Hai, fragte sich der Alte, nein, Haie gab es in diesem Gewässer nicht. Die Orcas, nein, diese würden erst im nächsten Monat kommen. Der alte Fischer murmelte vor sich hin, was für ein Tier konnte dies hier angerichtet haben? Kapitel 2: Die Schlagzeile M'artin Ordell las das Titelblatt der Zeittung und wurde stutzig. Er sah sich die Schlagzeile genauer an. "Unbekannte töteten Robben auf grausame weiße. Fischer vor Ort behaupten aber es wäre ein Tier gewesen." Er blätterte rasch bis zur fortsetzung des Artikels. Er wiederholte den Inhalt mehrfach in seinem Kopf, dann sprang er auf. "Schatzt," rief er in die Küche, "ich muss noch mal ins Büro." "Ok," murmelte eine weibliche Stimme. Der Pilot der Küstenwache heitzte mit seinem Motorad gerade zu die Küstenstraße endlang. Bei einer kleinen Abfahrt gerade breit genug das ein Rettungsfahrzeug hinduch fahren konnte bog er ab. Die Maschine stellte er auf den kleinen Parkplatz und rannte zu einer abgesperrten Stelle des Strandes. Der Körper des Wales lag immer noch da, die Leute vom Naturhistorischen Museum hatten ihn zum Glück nicht geborgen. '''M'it seiner Digitalkamera fotographierte Martin die Biswunden die dem Grauwal zugefügt worden waren. Nach dem er alle notwendigen Bilder zusammen hatte eilte er wieder zu seinem Motorad und setzte den Weg zum Büro fort. Kaum angekommen riss er die Akte aus dem Schrank und schlug sie auf. Der Wal war vor 4 Tagen am Strand angespült worden, einige Zeugen behaupteten sogar sie hätten gesehen das der Wal noch lebte und in der Bucht angegriffen wurde. Aber sie konnten nicht sagen von was. Der Pilot der Küstenwache verglich das Datum von dem Anspülen des Wales und dem grausigem Fund auf der Robben Kolonie. Dem hartgesottenem Mann viel die Kinlade herunter. Zwischen beiden Vorfällen lagen nur 4 Tage. An Hand der großen Karte an der Wand erstellte er eine einfache Route. Das Tier was den Wal getötet und angefressen hatte hätte durch aus in 4 Tagen die Robbenkolonie erreichen können. 'E'r verglich als nächstes die Bilder der toten Robben mit der des Wales. Auch die Bisswunden waren sie erschreckend änlich. Für den erfahrenen Piloten war es ganz klar, es handelte sich um ein und die selbe Kreatur. Sie war zuerst hier in der Bucht erschienen wo sie einen Grauwal angriff, dann schwamm sie aus der Bucht hinaus bis sie die felsige Küstengegend erreichte wo sich sich über eine Robbenkollonie hermachte. Aber eines wusste er sich nicht zu beantworten, was für eine Kreatur war es. Mit was hatte man es hier zu tun? Kapitel 3: Körbe "'A'ch nöö!" jammerte Gonzales verzweifelt, "nicht schon wieder!" Der Mann warf den Muschelkorb sauer in das Boot. Es war jetzt der dritte Korb der von den randalen zerstört worden war. Diese mießen Umweltschützer, dachter er sauer, die gönnen keinem was. Der 40 jährige Mann, Betreiber eines gut laufenden Restaurante betrieb die Muschelzucht nur als sein Hobby, dabei achtete er auf alle Auflagen. Doch seit vier Tagen kamen immer wieder Nachts Taucher, Gonzales vermutete militante Umeltaktivisten dahinter und zerstörten seine Muschelkörbe. Beweissen konnte er es nicht aber er hoffte das er bald an einem der zerstörten Muschelkörbe etwas finden konnte, was eventuell als Beweis reichen konnte. Zumindest für seine Versicherung. Nach dem er alle zwölf Körbe in sein Boot geworfen hatte fuhr er zurück. Am Strand besah er die Körbe noch einmal genauer. Jeder Korb war mit ziemlicher wucht auseinander gerissen worden. Gonzales musste zugeben das man dafür mehr als einen Bolzenschneider brauchte. 'E'r trank einen Schluck Rum und untersuchte einen weiteren Korb. Nach dem Zustand aller Körbe zu urteilen musste diese Verückten in seiner Muschelzucht regelrecht randaliert haben. Das war zu ungewöhnlich. Aber er war sich da sicher, dies waren diese Taucher welcher immer mal wieder für Unruhe sorgten. Sie behaupteten mal dies mal jenes weshalb sich Konzales nicht Sicher war zu wem sie gehörten. Aber einer von denen hatte mal mit ihm eine Schlägerei angefangen. Gonzales hatte diese aber für sich endscheiden können. Da waren sie wieder. Der große Dunkelhaarige, ein dürrer Kerl mit knallbund gefärbten Haaren und eine junge Fau mit roten Haaren. Gonzales beobachtete sie wie die beiden Männer ihre Tauchausrüstungen anlegten. Die junge Frau steuerte indessen das Boot. Gonzales wusste das sie wieder bis zu der Stelle fuhren wo das Wasser von etwa 3 Meter auf etwa 10 Meter Tiefe abfiel. 'D'ie drei fuhren jeden dritten Tag an diese eine Stelle und tauchten dort. Eine ganze Zeitlang hatte er sich gefragt was die da suchten. Er schob eine Kette durch die demolierten Körbe und schloss diese an einen Metallfosten. Dann nahm er einen weiteren Schluck Rum und ging wieder auf die Treppe zu, welche auf die Uferpromenade führte. Von seinem Bürofenster aus konnter er den Strandstreifen sehen, das kleine Boot der drei jungen Leute trieb immer noch auf der gleichen Stelle. Die Frau schien nervös zu sein und immer wieder suchend auf das Wasser zu blicken. Gonzales wurde es zu Bunt und er verließ sein Büro wieder. Unten am Strand angekommen staunte er, das Boot der jungen Leute wurde wild gedreht und drohte immer wieder umzukippen. Die junge Frau schrie panisch und schlug immer wieder mit dem Baddel auf das Wasser. Gonzales vergas seine Muschelkörbe und rannte zu seinem Boot. Kapitel 4: Das Paddel 'D'as Boot wurde immer heftiger hin und her gerissen. "Verschwinde, schwimm weg!" schrie die junge Frau laut und weinte dabei. Gonzales kam mit seinem Boot näher und hörte die Schreie der Frau. Das Boot in der sie jetzt nur noch verängstlich kauerte wurde weiter aufs offene Meer gezogen. Gonzales holte es ein und rief der Frau zu, "nehmen sie meine Hand!" Aus reflex griff die junge Frau zu. Gerade noch rechtzeitig zog Gonzales sie in sein Boot hinein. Das kleine Motorboot der jungen Leute verschwand in der Tiefe des Meeres. Noch während der Rückfahrt benachrichtigte Gonzales die Küstenwache und den Krankenwagen. Am Strand wurde er und die unter Schock stehende Frau bereits empfangen. Auf dem Weg zum Krankenwagen ließ sie das Paddel fallen, was sie in ihrer Verkrampfung umklammert hatte. Ein Mann der Küstenwache und Gonzales sahen es an. Beide wussten nicht was sie dazu sagen sollten. Ein Teil des Paddels war bis über die Hälfte weg gebissen. 'G'onzales saß im Büro von Martin Ordell. Er wirkte genervt weil ihm niemand das wenige was er gesehen hatte glauben wollte. Aber bei diesem Mr. Ordell schien es anders zu sein. Das angebissene Paddel lag auf dem Tisch. "Was könnte es gewesen sein?" fragte er den Piloten der Küstenwache. "Ich weiß nicht was es war," erwiederte Ordell und bot Gonzales eine Tasse Kaffee an, "aber ich glaube das es auch für diese Sachen verantwortlich ist!" Gonzales las die Zeitungsartikel über die Robben Kollonie und den Wal der angespült wurde. Gonzales wurde ganz weiß im Gesicht, "kommen sie bitte mit!" stammelte er und zog sich sein Hut wieder an, "ich muss ihnen etwas zeigen!" Beide Männer standen vor den zerstörten Muschelkörben. "Ich möchte behaupten," murmelte Gonzales, "das dieses was weiß ich auch meine Körbe zerissen hat!" Ordell der sich mit den Vorfällen intensiver beschäftigt hatte glaubte dem Restourante Besitzer. 'A'ls beide Männer wieder den Strand verlassen wollten erschraken sie. Während Ordell per Funk die Police und seine Kamaraden benachrichtigte stand Gonzales wie angewurzelt da. Dann brach er zusammen. Auch Ordell war von dem Fund sichtlich mitgenommen. In all seiner Dienstzeit hatte er so etwas noch nicht erleben müssen. Wieder in seinem Büro telefonierte er mit dem Besitzer des Tauchclubs, "ja, es ist schlimmer als wir es angenommen hatten!" "Wir haben nur die zerflederten Reste der Taueranzüge sichern können,"fügte er hinzu, "diese Mitglieder ihres Clubs sind devinitiv nicht mehr am Leben!" Er legte das Telefon in Ladestation und ging in die Kantine. Er trank einen Schluck Kaffe und dachte nach. Was war mit dem Meer los? Was schwimmt da herum und, und un.... er brach den Gedanken ab und würgte sich das Stück Kuchen herunter. Epilog: 'E's klingelte drei mal an der Tür. Jasmin stand vom Sofa auf und ging zur Tür. Sie war erstaunt als sie den hoch gewachsenen Briten und den Japaner im Türrahmen erblickt. "Kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte die junge Frau und ließ die beiden Männer ins Haus. "Guten Tag Frau Profesor Dr. Thomas, sprach der Brite in einwandfreihem Deutsch, "wir möchten mit ihnen über etwas recht merkwürdiges sprechen." "Ok," antwortete Jasmin und führte die Männer ins Wohnzimmer. Dann huschte sie in die Küche und bereitete Kaffee für ihre Überaschungsgäste. Nach dem sich alle einander vorgestellt hatten zog der Japaner eine schwarze Lederaktentasche hervor. Der Brite indess zog baute seinen Laptop auf. 'D'ie Wissenschaftlerin wurden laichenblas als sie die Bilder auf dem Laptop erblickte. Obwohl es nur Satelitenaufnahmen waren zeigten sie deutlich genug das drohende Ausmaß der Situation. Nun wandte sie sich dem Japaner zu, welcher ihr eine Aktenmappe reichte. Völlig endsetzt viel sie in ihre Couch. "Das darf nicht Wahr sein," keuchte sie und würgte den Kaffee hastig herunter. "Werden sie uns helfen?" fragte der Brite mit ernster Stimme. Jasmin musste nicht lange überlegen. "Ich werde ihnen helfen!" sagte die Wissenschaftlerin endschlossen, "denn dieser Wahnsinn muss rasch beendet werden!" ''Fortsetzung: Das Experiment II "Cries in the Darkness"' center|450px Kategorie:Monster Fanfiction